


love the way you lie

by ghostlysekai



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), プロジェクトセカイ カラフルステージ！| Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE! (Video Game)
Genre: Breakup, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, an awful hot coffee pot, oh no, this is a joke, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlysekai/pseuds/ghostlysekai
Summary: em and kanye have a talk.
Relationships: Kanye West/Eminem, Kanye West/Tsukasa Tenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	love the way you lie

It was around 9:00 at night when Kanye received a text.

'Can we talk?'

Kanye West rubbed his eyes. He sat up grogily in bed to gather his thoughts before trying to process what he saw. The text finally set in when he picked up his phone and the bright screen violated his eyes. It took him a minute to come up with a response.

'What’s up?'

Kanye and Eminem had been dating for around a year and a half, and Kanye was almost sure that he was the one for him. After a nasty breakup with guitarist Kaoru Seta that quickly got out of hand, Kanye had learned that he should never trust a musician with his heart. But when he saw Eminem perform for the first time, he knew it was time to throw away his pride. 

Eminem arrived at his house a few minutes later. Kanye wasn’t quite sure how he got in, seeing how all the doors in his L.A. apartment were locked. Eminem was sitting at his couch waiting for him. 

“It’s late, Em,” Kanye said, moving to the kitchen to make his boyfriend a cup of coffee.

Eminem sat up. “Forget about the time, I need to talk to you about something important.”

Kanye turned around. His boyfriend was never this serious. Worry filled his chest as he took a seat on the barstool. “Is everything alright?” he said, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

Eminem released a heavy sigh. “Whatever. I have a feeling its a bad time. I’ll do the coffee myself.”

Kanye quickly jumped over to the coffee pot. “No, no, you’re my guest. I should make it for you,” he insisted. The pot burned his hands as he began to pour the steaming liquid into the cups. 

“Careful,” said Eminem, grabbing Kanye’s hands from behind him, “that’s an awful hot coffee pot.”

Kanye blushed deeply at his lover’s hands around his own. He quickly pulled away from the pot, taking a seat at the couch. “Just get to the point already,” Kanye said, flustered.

Eminem seemed to look straight through Kanye as he took a sip of his coffee. “I know you’ve been seeing Tsukasa.”

Kanye almost choked on his coffee. “What? What do you mean?” he mumbled. His mind went back to his secret dates with the blonde when he wasn’t seeing Eminem, but he couldn’t bear to give away the truth. He coughed, trying to cover up his flustered attitude.  
Eminem stood up. “I’m sorry Kanye. If you’re seeing someone else, I’m afraid I can’t do this anymore.”

Kanye choked back a sob as Eminem turned around to face the window. “Wait!” he shouted.

Eminem pushed the window open.

“You’re really leaving like that?”

Eminem turned to face him. “Guess that’s why they call it window-pain.”

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this


End file.
